Tale as old as time
by DigiPuppy
Summary: Okay what has this wold come to, I actually wrote a Kekari. This is so much against my nature but she is the one who really fit into my story. This is a slight songfic loosely based on Beauty and the Beast....Enjoy.


  
  
I can't believe I actually wrote a Kekari/Kaikari. When it comes to Ken and his female parings It's Kenyako all the way, unless I want something different and I may do a rare Kenora (I think that's what you would call it). But for this story Kari seemed to be the only one that would fit. It's a slight songfic based loosely on Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai and Toei. Beauty and the Beast is from Disney, I only own my own imagination.  
  
  
Tale As Old As Time....  
  
The battle was long and tedious. No one would have thought that the Kaiser would have been so strong. It had started out as normal day as the 5 digidestine were attempting to destroy a control spiral. But soon things had taken a drastic turn when Ken showed up with a whole army of black ringed slaves. The 5 children were easily out matched but true to their nature they battled for victory.  
  
Way above the battle the Digimon Kaiser could see what was happening during the battle. 'Those fools haven't a chance' he thought, 'I don't understand why they don't just give it up. It's really a waste of mine and their time and energy. Haven't they figured it out yet that I am supreme in this world.'  
  
As if fate wanted to prove him right, with one more blast from the Meramon the digidestin's digimon returned to their rookie forms. They knew it was hopeless at this time and took of in a run to the nearest portal. During the flight they had fail notice that one of their own had tripped and fallen. Something that Kaiser did not miss. He ordered a Flymon after her and before the girl could get back on her feet the Flymon grabbed her and flew up to the Kaiser.  
  
"KARI!!!" A voice screamed from the ground as he saw the girl's digimon trying to follow her. Gatomon unfortunately was no match for the Tryanomon that was coming after her. Takeru who had barely seen what happened had come running back into the fight.  
  
"Kari!! No!!!!" He said above the sound of the roar from the Tyranomon.  
  
"Ken you better let he go!!" He yelled at the Kaiser.  
  
"Or what will you do??" Cackled the Kaiser, "Your Digimon is pathetically weak right now and her's is about to be destroyed. Sure enough Takeru saw that Gatomon was in serious trouble. She was unaware of her own danger in her fury to get back the girl. Takeru ran to her.  
  
"Come on Gatomon we have to get our energy back up. We will be of no use to her if were dead." He said pulling her away towards the portal.  
  
"I am going to claw your eyes out Kaiser if I get a hold of you!!" Yelled that feline as she was dragged sobbing through the portal.  
  
The whole time this was going on Kari was watching the terrifying fight from the grasp of the Flymon. She couldn't move without the things claws ripping into her arms. She was relieved though when she finally saw her friends leave. The flymon then dropped her off beside the Kaiser on top of the Airdramon.  
  
The Kaiser turned around to look at the digidestine. This was the first time he had been up close to her and now he was startled for a moment, her hair was a rich brown with golden highlights and her eyes were the color of maple. He could now see why the boys of the group were always fighting over her. She was breathtaking.  
  
She stood up and glaring at him. She wasn't about to show any fear towards him even though she was shaking on the inside. 'Come on Kari,' she thought, ' you have faced worse than this.'   
  
The Kaiser on the other hand was as can be expected a little angry at her defiant stare. What wasn't to be expected thought is how much he admired her for it. 'She is special' he thought, 'This could prove quite interesting.'  
  
"What are do you want with me Ken" calling him by his real name in a soft but firm voice.  
  
Ken thought about it for a moment. He had not planned to capture any of them but this may prove useful yet.  
  
" Hmmm, I hadn't planned on this stroke of luck, but you see my dear I believe that now you will be the key to my victory." He said in a very taunting tone of voice.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that you are now my hostage. " Kari paled a little at this thought Ken smirked a little as it truly was now sinking in what he was planning. " I will send them a message and let them know that as long as they stay out of this world then you will be kept safe and as long as you behave no harm will come to you."  
  
Kari tried to open her mouth too say something but she found she could not find her voice. She knew at this moment Ken had the upper hand and may as well be the victor in the war.  
  
Ken glared down at her again. "Lets go home" he shouted to the Airdramon who took off towards Ken's base. Kari looked over to see Wormmon standing a few feet behind ken with his head down and his eyes lowered. He seemed to Kari to be shaking his head as if he was upset at what Ken was doing.  
  
When they got to Ken's base it was overwhelming. There were Digimon with black rings milling about everywhere. Ken personally showed Kari her room, or rather suite. She was in complete shock at what she saw. She had expected to be thrown into a dungeon not a luxurious suite like this. It was like something out of a resort. There were even these painting on the wall so life like that she thought she was looking out of a window. There was comfort everywhere she looked. A large comfortable couch sat against one wall and a canopy bed on the other. The floors had a rich purple rug on them. The only thing that was out of place in the room were the walls, they were still that suffocating black that the rest of the base had.  
  
"Is this acceptable to you?" Ken asked the stunned girl.  
  
"It's not what I expected that was for sure" Kari said as she walked across the room. The carpet was soft and springy underneath her feet."  
  
Ken just smirked a little, he was proud of what he had accomplished in his base. "Here I want to show you something". Ken led her across room to a pair of French doors. When she walked through them she couldn't believe. There in the middle of the hideous base was a huge outside garden. It was beautiful and tranquil with chairs and benches set here and there.   
  
"This is my private garden though I don't seem to be able to come here as much as I would like. I have another entrance similar to yours on the other side. You may use this as much as you like though."  
  
"Why?" she asked, "And aren't you taking a big risk letting me wonder around like this."  
  
"No, I will elaborate more at dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yes Dinner, it will be an hour I expect you to be dressed and at my table", he said then looked her up and down. He despised the outfit she had on. "you will find more suitable clothes in the closet. I will have the ones you have on now burned." .  
  
Before she could say anything in defiance Ken gave her a warning glance that said remember to behave yourself. So she shut her mouth for now and watched Ken walk out of the room.  
  
'Well I might as well get ready' she thought, ' I am hungry after all'  
  
So went to the closet and opened the door to the closet. She blinked in astonishment when she saw what was inside. In it were many beautiful dresses of different styles and colors. She picked out the closest one to her, she had never seem one like it. It seemed to be made of extremely light suede. It had a high neck that met at a clasp on the back of her throat. The back then dropped dangerously low she noticed. The dress was long sleeved and form fitting up until the waist where it dropped loosely to the floor. It was a hunter green color with gold trimming. It was absolutely beautiful. 'Why is he doing this' she thought. Kari had always imagined the Kaiser as a monster, but here he was treating her at least civilly.  
  
Kari then went into the bathing area of the room and noticed how beautiful it was. The bathtub was huge and round surrounded by a gray marble. It also had marble steps leading up to it. Kari could still fill the Flymon's claws on her so the bath was looking very tempting. This was really throwing Kari off though, she kept thinking why was he doing this. What's the catch.  
  
After her bath , she brushed her short brown hair, and slipped the dress on. The gold in the dress seemed to easily pick up the golden highlights in her hair. She noticed a box lying on the dresser table made of mahogany. She opened up and saw many different kinds of jewelry for her to wear. She decided for dinner on an emerald and gold necklace with matching earrings.  
  
When she made it down to dinner she was barely on time. Ken was already seated at the table. Ken looked up when she came in and almost forgot who he was for a moment. If she was breathtaking before words could not describe what she was now. He shook his head to clear his mind for a moment then stood up as she approached. He directed her to her chair and she sat.  
  
At first dinner was strained as the two ate the many different dished prepared by Wormmon. Who seemed to have a habit of coming and going without being noticed. Finally Ken broke the silence by asking her a question. "So how is everything so far?"  
  
"Well considering I am a prisoner I guess not so bad?" she spat. How did he think they were going for her, he was absolutely unbelievable.  
  
"Ah, yes well I am sorry about that, but people say I am an opportunist and having you as my "guest" was just to perfect". He said almost purring at her. "I know your friends. Once they receive my message they will not dare come here again with the risk of hurting you."  
  
Kari just lowered her eyes to the table. "Why do you have to be so mean about it?" she asked suddenly on the verge of tears. She was very worried about her friends and her brother.  
  
"Mean?" Ken snorted, " I am not being mean I a just doing what I was put on this world to do. "  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Rule the digital world of course." he said as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Are you serious? Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Of course" He said and reached over and patted her on her hand. Then the two finished eating in silence  
  
"Oh and there is one more than thing. You may go where you like, the doors that you shouldn't go through have been locked." Ken said as he got up.  
  
"Locked?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't want you to leave so soon." He said with a chuckle and started to walk away.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yes I have things to tend too, if you get bored there is a library in the next room."  
  
With that Ken took his leave.  
  
Kari got up to look around. Sure enough there were some doors that she couldn't open. One in which Ken had gone through just a few moments ago. So out of pure boredom she took upon the task of exploring what she could. When she finally came across the library she was in awe. There were shelves and shelves of books that reached at least 3 stories. She started looking at the books closely, some looked old and rare while others looked fairly new.  
  
She started to look for a book to pass the time. She knew that escape was pretty much impossible from in here and unless the others came and rescued her she was pretty well stuck. She took notice that the books were all well taken care of. 'Well he may be a horrible monster towards innocent creatures but he sure knows how to take care of books,' she thought sarcastically   
  
"Ahem can I be of any assistance?" a soft voice came from behind her.  
  
Kari spun around to see Wormmon staring at he with those soft blue eyes.  
  
"Oh hi Wormmon", Kari said softly, " I was just looking for something to pass the time."  
  
"Well what do you like, I am usually the one that takes care of this place and I can pretty much find anything."  
  
Some how this tidbit of information did not surprise Kari. She it still confused her though how this digimon could still be so loyal to a monster like the Kaiser.  
  
"Well just something romantic with a lot of action" she said.  
  
" Oh I just have the perfect thing for you!" He said scampering over to a bookshelf. He crawled up a good bit until he found what he was looking for and scurried back down.  
  
He showed Kari the book who was completely surprised. He had picked an old rare copy of the story of Camelot. "This is my favorite story," he said.  
  
Kari looked at him stunned, "you can read?"  
  
Wormmon looked a little shy. "Well I taught myself how to read when I figured that the master wouldn't want a stupid digimon like I was."  
  
"That is so loyal of you" Kari said gently  
  
"It still doesn't matter though, I will always be to weak for him." He said heartbrokenly.   
  
He would have said more but there was a small buzzing sound that seemed to come out of the walls. Oh that's Ken I really must go I hope you enjoy your book," he said running off as quickly as possible.  
  
'I'm sure I will' Kari thought as she took the book back to her room. She curled up on the oversized couch and started to read trying to block out what was actually happening what this could mean for both worlds.  
  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back in the real world things were not going very well for the team.  
  
"TAICHI PUT HIM DOWN!" Yamato screamed at the brown hair boy who had Takeru pinned against the wall.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should Yamato" Taichi growled.  
  
"Because I am going to kick your ass if you don't" He growled back.  
  
"Look Tai I'm sorry..." Takeru started to say  
  
"No you're going to be sorry, how could you let him take her? " Taichi yelled. Taichi wanted nothing more than take his grief out on someone and right now that someone had to be Yamato's little brother.  
  
"Tai-chan, You can't blame him, he is as heartbroken as you are love." Sora said as she came over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Taichi seemed to waiver a moment then his legs seem to weaken and he fell to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Takeru, I know it's not your fault, I am just so worried about her"  
  
Everyone went silent for a moment when a soft voice spoke up. "I love her to you know?"  
  
Taichi raised his eyes to the young blonde.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kari, I love her too," He said again crying this time. Before Yamato could embrace his younger brother Taichi reached out and hugged him to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Takeru, please please forgive me. I know you love her and we will get her back somehow I swear to it."  
  
"Well what are waiting for?" Miyako decides to join in to the conversation.  
  
"Miya-chan we have to wait for our digimon to recover as soon as they do we will be there in a flash. We will then kick some Kaiser ass for laying his filthy hands on her" Daisuke said to his own girlfriend.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else they head a beeping on their D terminals. The look of hope came across Takeru's face. 'It had to be Kari, she's escaped and wants us to come get her now' he thought. But when they read the messages he knew it was far from the truth.  
  
  
As you should know by now the Digidestine Hikari is now my "guest". As long as you stay out of the Digital world I swear to you know harm will come to her, but if you should step one foot in here and she will suffer for it. It is your decision whether she lives here in peace or pain.  
  
Sincerely,  
The Digimon Kaiser  
  
"Oh no what do we do now was " Miyako said. Everyone else fell into stunned silence the only sound being the quiet sobs of Takeru and Taichi.  
  
*****  
  
Hikari woke the next morning to a soft knock on the door. She got up and hurried over to the door to find Wormmon there waiting.  
  
"Hi" she said kindly, "May I help you?"  
  
"Hi, uh my master just wanted me to come tell you breakfast will be in about 30 minutes. "  
  
"And I guess I am supposed to be there?"  
  
"Well yes he does expect you there." Wormmon looked very uncomfortable fetching her.  
  
The look in Wormmon's eyes made he feel sorry for the little digimon and angry towards Ken.  
  
"Well you can inform his majesty that I will be there when I am done and not a minute before. If he wanted me on time he could have informed me ahead of time."   
  
"Please Kari don't be late he wouldn't like that" Wormmon said terrified.  
  
"Well I don't like being told what to do. He just cannot treat people like that. Now if I may be excused I will take a bath now" Kari usher the him out so she could get undressed.  
  
Worming though had the unfortunate task of telling his master what she had said.  
  
"She said what??? I don't believe her, who does she think she is " He said storming to her room. He didn't bother knocking he just barged right in. Luckily for him and for Kari she was already in the bath with bubbles up to her chin looking red from both embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Ken what in the world do you think you are doing?"  
  
" What do you think YOU are doing? Wormmon told you that breakfast would be served in half an hour. It is 7 am; breakfast is always served at 7:30. Lunch is served at 1 and dinner is served at 6. I expect you to join me at those times since now you have been informed." He turned to leave. Since there is no way you will be ready in time now I will have just the once breakfast brought to you, but don't expect it to happen ever again."  
  
"Fine Ken at least I am spared from eating breakfast with you. I don't even know why you bother I am nothing but your hostage remember. "  
  
"Well I was just trying to be a gracious host, I guess I will from now on spare your appetite and eat in my own personal space. I was hoping to spare you from loneliness but I guess I gave you to much as is."  
  
"Gave me to much !! You have given me nothing but a prison. I can't even see my family because of you. Don't you dare try to blame this on me Ken. And can you please excuse me while I get dressed this water is getting very cold."  
  
"I will take my leave now dear Kari, but trust me when I say that there is no way that I have forgotten who you are and what the circumstances of your stay is. Be careful Kari and watch what you say and not be at risk to be thrown into one of my dungeons." With that he stormed off,  
  
Ken left a very shocked Kari. 'If I didn't know better I would have said I hurt his feeling, but the Kaiser doesn't have any feelings does he? ' Kari thought to herself. ' Of course he doesn't, he is barely even human as far as I am concerned.'  
  
Kari hurried up out of the bathtub to get dressed in case Ken decided to come back and yell at her some more. She grabbed a dress similar to the one wore yesterday only this one was purple and gold. But Ken did not return only Wormmon who brought her breakfast to her. He looked at her for a moment like he wanted to say something to her but instead turned around and left. Kari was alone again.  
  
Meanwhile Ken was pacing in his control room. How dare she speak to him the way she did and more important why did he let her. He fingered the whip that never left his side. If it had been anyone else at any other time he would have whipped him or her senseless.   
  
Not quite sure of what was happening with himself 'Well if she wants to be left alone maybe itis for the best for both of us that I grant her wish.' He sighed and started working a little more on an area he was about to conquer with just a little more time.  
  
  
One clock lunch came and no sign of the Kaiser. Kari was starting to worry that he really was going to leave her all alone now. So when Wormmon came to check on her she asked him.   
  
"Wormmon, does Ken really intend to stay away?"  
  
"If that is what he said than he probably will," said the solemn little digimon.  
  
"Wormmon can I ask you another question?" Kari asked timidly.  
  
"Wormmon gladly having someone to finally talk to was delighted." Yes of course"  
  
"Why is Ken the way he is, I mean you are so loyal to him and yet he treats you horribly."  
  
Worrmon sighed he should have known this was coming.  
  
"I'm not sure he would like me discussing personal matters with you."  
  
"I won't tell him," she said.  
  
Wormmon gave an odd little grin and shook his head a little. " He wasn't always like this you know?"  
  
"No I didn't know" Kari said sitting on the ground beside him enthralled in what he was saying.  
  
"No at one point in time he was very good and kind but then something happened that changed him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes I remember the first time I met him, he was so sweet and shy. Wouldn't know it now would you."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I wish I knew," he said sadly," then I would have done something to save him along time ago. I know he isn't happy right now. In fact he is horribly sad usually. That's all I can really tell you"  
  
Kari let this information sink in. 'He wasn't always evil?? He used to be sweet and nice?' Kari knew then that she would have to find a way to reach Ken, the real Ken.  
  
"Wormmon can you do me just one more favor?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Wormmon nodded waiting for the question she hoped she would ask.  
  
"Can you tell him that I have asked to see him when he gets a chance."  
  
Wormmon's eyes sparked when she asked him. This is what he had hoped for that the child of light could somehow reach his Ken.  
  
"Of course I will, right away" He said and hurried out of the room Kari went to the garden to wait.  
  
When Wormmon found Ken he was in a completely foul mood though. " What do you want?" He snapped.   
  
"I'm sorry master but Kari asked me to tell you that she needed to speak with you." Wormmon said cowering a little.  
  
"Well I am not going to be ordered around in my base, and I am sorry that she feels that she needs to yell at me again."  
  
"What should I tell her master"?  
  
"Tell her nothing, I will go to her in time."  
  
"You know what's best" The digimon mumbled.  
  
Kari was sitting in the garden reading the book she had picked out when Ken stalked in. Before he could say something sharp to her she disarmed him with a genuine smile.  
  
"Oh good you came!" was all that she could say. In reality Kari had in an away missed him.   
  
"Uh..Yeah uuh...what did you need?" Ken was really thrown off guard.  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry, and ask you if you would please join me at the table again."  
  
This just blew ken away, he wasn't expecting this at all.  
  
"You're sorry??"  
  
"Yes I am." ' And I have missed you...' Kari thought then blinked. 'Where did that thought come from?'.  
  
"I...uh...ok...yeah I will be happy to join you again" Ken was wincing inside. Since when did he sound like a babbling idiot?  
  
'Is he blushing?' Kari thought.   
  
"Uh ken?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to sit and talk for awhile?"  
  
  
Ken actually thought about it for a moment, it was sunny out in the garden and it would be nice. Then he realized what he was thinking. What the hell, no way...you can't let yourself go all soft now.   
  
As much as I would like to there is just too much work for me to do. He apologizes and heads out,  
  
Kari just smiled a little and went back to her book. She didn't want to admit it to her self but she was actually starting to relax a little. Then her thoughts became confusing when she realized that she had really missed the Kaiser and was more than happy to see him. In fact it took all of her power not to run over and throw her arms around him when he came in she had missed him so much. 'This can not be good' she thought.  
  
'If only I had Taichi here' she thought. 'He would probably laugh and tell how silly I am then give me one of those wonderful hugs.' With that last thought she couldn't stop the tears anymore.  
  
Meanwhile Ken was stalking up and down the corridors very pissed and very confused. "What is she doing to me?" He said talking to himself. "I can't be falling for her can I, did you here what you sounded like in there. "  
  
The thought of him stumbling over his words disgusted him. " I am no hormonally controlled love sick boy. I am the Kaiser! It was just a slip it won't happen again." He said with a growl.  
  
When he stopped his stalking he noticed that he was in front of her door and immediately wondered what she was doing in there.  
  
'Great! Just great how could you go and let yourself get all emotional over her. ' He thought to himself. He thought about going in to see her and thought better of it. 'I will see her again and Dinner let me get my self back together before I face her again' he thought as he turned away to go back to work.  
  
What he didn't see were too very happy moist blue eyes peering at him from around the corner. "We will win this battle Ken, I will have you back" Wormmon said to himself as he watched the Kaiser storm down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends   
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at dinner Ken was there as promised. She looks absolutely beautiful he thought as he watched Kari as she walked in. Ken don't do this yourself you are not the type that falls for a beautiful girl. Love is not for you.' He thought before they turned to a more dangerous area. 'Besides your a monster and you know it, why would she want anything to do with you. You know full well that she despises you.'  
  
Kari regarded Ken as she walked into the room. He was wearing his normal Kaiser clothes that he never seemed to remove and those godforsaken glasses. She couldn't tell what kind of mood he was in but for a moment she could have sworn she saw a look of sadness pass across his face when he looked at her. 'Well here it goes' she thought as she sat down.  
  
"Thank you for joining me again" she said quietly.  
  
Again throwing Ken off guard he took a minute to say anything to collect his thought.  
  
"Uh..Your welcome" 'Yeah some dictator your going to make'  
  
She smiled at him a little and she was shocked as she saw the corner of his mouth turn just a little.  
  
"It is my pleasure," He said again going against his nature. 'She's blushing? I actually made her blush! What is wrong with me.'  
  
Kari saw the scowl on his face, "What's the matter Ken. You know you might feel better if you spoke some."  
  
Ken opened his mouth to tell her to mind her own business when he saw the warmth and the light in her eyes. He was soon totally consumed by them that he forgot even what he was going to say.  
  
"Ken? Ken? Are you all right?"  
  
He blinked for a moment then answer. "Yes Kari I am, thank you for asking."   
  
"Ken, why are you here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here, don't you miss your family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't mean that"  
  
"Yes I can, and I am sure that they haven't missed me."  
  
"But I assure you they have."  
  
"... No they don't. I know how they really feel and trust me it's not me they miss." He said this so coldly that Kari felt awful for him. What did his parent's do to him to make him feel like that?  
  
After that Dinner went by much more quietly, but it wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. It was very peaceful in the dining hall with each person watching the other trying to figure out there feelings. After dinner Ken excused himself again giving her a small smile and slipped out to go to work. Kari then left to go back to her room to finish her book leaving a very happy Wormmon to clean up after them.  
  
  
*****  
  
In the real world tension was growing unbearably and it was breaking the group apart. One group wanted to risk a rescue and the other thought they were daft to even think of it. The only one that didn't have an opinion was Taichi and that was because he was confused at the moment. He didn't know what to do. He had been spending most of his time in a deep depression missing his sister.  
  
'Kari...Kari' He thought as he stood on the balcony of the Takashi's apartment to get away from arguing going on inside. 'Are you okay Kari? If he has hurt you I swear I will kill him I promise you that.'  
  
Then he felt the tears slipping down his face. 'I miss you Kari, god how I miss you. I am so sorry please forgive me I don't know what to do.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sora there. She didn't say anything; she didn't have to her presence alone was enough for that moment. Soon Taichi felt another hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Takeru standing there beside him. They gave each other small smiles and went back to looking out at the moon.  
  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later time had passed and Kari was actually getting used to her little home. She had become quite good friends with Wormmon who kept her company if Ken was out. On a rather warm day she was out in the garden with Wormmon and did not see Ken walk out. He saw her though and was glued to the spot he was in.  
  
Wormmon had gotten her a radio somehow and she was now dancing to the soft music. She was fluid and graceful as the sunlight gave her hair a golden fire. He thought 'she is a swan there is no other way to describe her.'  
  
When the music stopped Kari heard clapping behind her. She spun around to see Ken standing there with an actual smile on his face. 'He is almost beaming she thought. Then she got another idea and got bold. She walked up to ken and held her hand out to him.  
  
He looked at her with his head cocked to one side wondering what in the world she was doing.  
  
"Dance with me." She said softly.  
  
"What? She wants me to dance?" Ken thought incredulously   
  
When he refused she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her little world. They danced together for a short while, Ken having no problems keeping up with her steps. A little breathless afterwards they stopped.  
  
"You dance incredibly," Kari said.  
  
"Uh thank you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one Prepared  
Beauty and the beast  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Can you stay and talk for awhile?" She asked still holding his hand.  
  
"Yes I think I can," he said in a whisper and totally in shock.   
  
"Can I ask one more thing of you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can you remove your glasses for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just want to be able to see your eyes" Kari admitted shyly.  
  
Ken just nodded confused and unknowing why he did, he pulled off the glasses. Kari was startled to see such beautiful eyes underneath the shades. They were a bluish-violet color that seemed to sparkle on their own. Kari was completely lost in them.  
  
They sat down next to each other without Kari's hand leaving his.  
  
"So do you require anything?"  
  
"No" she smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? Everything is okay?"  
  
"Yes thank you Ken"  
  
They just stared at each other for a moment when Kari spoke. "There is one thing, but I know you can not fix it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I miss my brother." That statement sent cold shock waves through Ken. Memories of long ago surfaced and before he knew he confessed...  
  
"So do I."  
  
Kari looked at him confused. Ken doesn't have a brother does he? She never knew he had a brother what did he mean by that?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ken looked down cursing himself for letting it slip. Well might as well tell her now.  
  
" I had a brother."  
  
"Really I didn't know that." The news shocked her for a moment she had never heard mention of a...then she caught on to one word he said. Had. "What do you mean had?"  
  
"He was killed a few years ago," He said with his eyes still looking down.  
  
Kari suddenly felt cold all over.  
  
"Were you close?"  
  
"Very he was the only one that paid attention to me. I miss him so much at times and then at other times I would like to forget about him."   
  
'Forget about him?' "What happened?" She knew she was treading on dangerous grounds.  
  
"He was hit by a car," he said flatly.  
  
Kari felt tears well up in her eyes for him. Unfortunately for Ken it hit him the wrong way. 'Come on Ken tell her how you killed him; tell her out you wished him away. Tell her how you kill and corrupt everything you touch.' The last thought got to him. ' I am a monster Kari' He thought. 'You don't want anything to do with me. You will get hurt.'  
  
Suddenly Ken stood up face still to the grown.  
  
"I'm sorry I must go now."  
  
Kari just smiled at him and squeezed his hand before she let it go. 'I'll be there for you Ken if you ever want to talk.' She thought as she watched him leave  
  
Ken turned around one time to look at her. ' I lover her I know I do and I am such a fool for it' he thought and then left the room.  
  
  
  
****  
  
A couple of days later Kari woke up with a gasp.   
  
'What day is it?' She thought in a panic. 'I have to find out' She looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for Wormmon to check on her.  
  
When Worrmon came in she asked him.   
  
"I believe it is the 30th of July in your world" He said.  
  
Tears already started wailing up. "It's Taichi's birthday she thought. She dropped to the ground sobbing; she knew what this day would do to her brother. Worrmon was scared and confused not knowing exactly was wrong with the hysterical girl so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran to get the Kaiser.  
  
When he knocked on Ken's door it swung open to see the Kaiser with in the middle of getting dressed with just his pants on open up the door glaring at him.  
  
"This better be good," He growled.  
  
"M-m-master" Worrmon stuttered. "It's Kari she's..."  
  
But Wormmon could not finish what he was saying because Ken was running to the girl's room. Ken didn't need to know what the worm was saying with the tone in his voice. He knew something was wrong immediately. When he finally got to her room he barged in to see her sitting on the floor sobbing her head off.  
  
He dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms. " Kari...shh, Kari, what is wrong?"  
  
Kari looked up at him startled to see how he wasn't all the way dressed and his eyes held such warmth for her. She quickly flung her arms around him and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart for a moment. Finally when her sobs settled down she explained her problem to him.  
  
"It's his birthday," she said again trying to hold back a new set of tears ready to come out.  
  
"What...Who, huh?" Ken asked totally confused.  
  
"My b-b-brother's birthday is today and I know what this is doing him. I miss him so much..." She said again still fighting the tears.  
  
"That's what this is about?" He jumped up from her angry. He had thought she was hurt and now she is telling him that she is upset over this.  
  
With his sudden coldness to her Kari could no longer fight the tears. She just bowed her head to him and quietly let the tears fall.  
  
He knelt down again and picked her head up to look him in the eyes for him shout at her but stopped. Her eyes were bright and sorrowful with new tears pouring down her beautiful face. To see the tears in her beautiful eyes broke his heart. The Kaiser's softened and pulled her back into his arms.  
  
'Of course she is hurting, she misses her brother terribly' he thought to himself remembering his own brother. He then tried to think of a plan to help her before her sorrow would tear him apart. He finally got an idea.  
  
"Give me you D3," he said as he pulled back from her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll shall see."  
  
He then did a few things to it that Kari did not understand and gave it back to her. When she looked at him confused he gave her an explanation.  
  
"I will allow you to visit for 2 weeks with your brother but after that time she must promise to come back home to me." He said thinking that he had probably lost his mind.  
  
Kari just looked at him startled and suddenly hugged him tight. "I promise Ken I promise," she whispered to her  
  
"When you are ready to come home then it will automatically bring you back to me." He said just as soft.  
  
"Thank you" she said. She picked up the device and with a bright smile that he returned her she opened the gate and was gone. She did not see the few tears slip down his face nor the hurt in his eyes. Ken just hoped that he had made the correct decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi was sitting among the other digidestine in his apartment. One would have thought that maybe they were trying to cheer him up with a party but truth being they were there because they were worried about Taichi. Taichi had gone into a very deep depression that even Sora or Yamato could bring him back from. All attempts to go get Kari were futile as none of them wanted to be the one held responsible for her pain or even death.  
  
Taichi didn't know what had happened to his sister in the two months she had been away and it was tearing him up on the inside. The only thing he knew for sure is if Ken Ichijouji ever crossed his path again then he would pay for this.  
  
They were all just sitting there not saying anything when they heard the front door open and every single eye turned towards it. They were not prepared when they saw who walked though the front door.  
  
"Kari?" Taichi asked in shock, nobody else even moved a muscle.  
  
"Hi?" was all she could manage to say she could feel the emotions welling up inside of her. Takeru was shaken to the bone. Even though he had never given up hope he thought they would have had to battle Ken to get her free.  
  
Suddenly not able to take it anymore Kari dashed across the room into her brother's arms. Sobbing into his shirt they broth clung to each other as if for dear life.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you," He said with tears streaming down his face.   
  
She pulled back to look at her brother. "Happy Birthday Tai" Was all she could whisper. The next thing she knew everyone else surrounded her. Taichi who was in shock would hardly let her go.  
  
"Everything will be all right now!" Daisuke grinned in only the way Daisuke could.  
  
"Yes it will!"Beamed Taichi.  
  
Then Kari knew she had to break the bad news to him. She didn't want to but she knew she had to keep her promise to Ken. She had to go back to him and the reason for why scared her more than anything else in the world. She loved him mind, body and soul. She couldn't leave him now.  
  
"Um not exactly Dais" Kari said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jyou asked.  
  
"I only have two weeks," she said meekly.  
  
"Two weeks? What do you mean two weeks?" Taichi demanded.  
  
" I have to go back in two weeks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please don't ask why" she said.  
  
Taichi just nodded his head confusion not wanting to ruin the moment. All that mattered right then was she was here right now and she was safe.  
  
Kari turned from her brother for a moment and went racing across the room when she finally saw Takeru standing in the corner. He didn't know how she felt about him after he had left her at the hands of the Kaiser. She flung herself into his arms with a giant hug and more tears. He quickly hugged her back crying against her.  
  
"I'm sorry," He whispered miserably.  
  
"For what?" She looked at him confused.  
  
"For leaving...." He began.  
  
She reached up and stroked the tears from his face. "Oh hush silly," she said, " there was nothing that you could do."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shhh no buts your still my best friend always will be my friend" She said giving him a hug. There was a point and time when Kari had wanted more from him but now she was content with him being her friend. Her heart belonged to someone else now.  
  
Suddenly from the backroom there was a familiar scream and a white fur ball jumped into her arms crying.  
  
"KARI!"  
  
"Gatomon" Kari said holding the cat digimon close to her. "I have missed you."   
  
"I have missed you Kari, you aren't hurt are you? Because if you are I swear I will..."  
  
"No I'm not hurt," she said calming hr down.  
  
The evening wore on with everyone happy to see her and catching her up what has happened in the last two months. Nobody ready to ask her exactly what was going on and how she got here. They knew if she wanted to tell them she would.  
  
Over in the corner Yamato, Taichi, Takeru and Daisuke were having a little discussion of their own.  
  
"Come on guys this is the perfect time" Takeru hissed.  
  
"No TK I disagree its to dangerous." Yamato hissed back calling Takeru by his nickname.  
  
"No Takeru's right Yama we should do something while she is here." He said watching his sister talk to Miyako and Mimi.  
  
"No Taichi it would be a mistake."  
  
"A mistake how brother dearest?"  
  
"Because Takeru it's obvious the Kaiser still holds some power over her and it may cause her danger." Daisuke butted in.  
  
"Exactly" agreed Yamato.  
  
Taichi and Takeru both sighed in defeat.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that were going to give up in keeping her here after the two weeks are up" Daisuke grinned.  
  
They four boys nodded in agreement and went back to join the others Takeru sitting next to Kari. If anyone noticed Kari shift a little away from Takeru no one said anything.  
  
  
****  
  
A week went by and Kari couldn't be happier except for one thing. She missed Ken. She kept wondering what he was doing in the base all by himself. She missed talking to him and just plain seeing him. Takeru had come by again that day and as usual got under her skin. She knew why but didn't have the heart to tell him to get over her.  
  
That night she had a horrible dream. She dreamt about Ken. She could plainly see him in his base on his knees clutching his head and screaming in pain. She could feel the darkness closing in on him and she could tell she would lose him soon. She kept yelling at him but he didn't seem to here her. She knew that what was ever happening that it was painful both physically and mentally.   
  
She woke up in the middle of the night crying with Gatomon hugging her gently.  
  
"Shhh Kari it's just a dream go back to sleep" she said to the hysterical Kari. But there was no more sleep for her so she walked into the living room and out onto the balcony where she watched the sun rise. She knew it was time for her to go back she was losing him and she would not let that happen. She loved him too much.  
  
Kari went back into her bedroom and hugged her little partner. Gatomon looked at her confused.  
  
"Tell them bye for me ok and tell them that I love them. Always remember that you will be in my heart." She said crying and before Gatomon could question anything Kari had taken out her D3 and was gone.  
  
"KARI!!" She screamed and jumped to where she was standing.  
  
Taichi came running into the room and immediately knew what had happened started to cry himself. 'Why? Why? You said you had 2 weeks.' He thought miserably. Then something snapped in Taichi. He couldn't let her go again. This time they had to risk it no matter what. Who knew when they were going to get her back again? He quickly told this to Gatomon who agreed and emailed the others to meet him in the park ASAP.  
  
" I will get you back Kari I swear it." Taichi said seeing red.  
  
  
*****  
When Kari got back to the base she ran to the control room to find Ken. She walked in to find him pacing back and forth not looking at anything. Wormmon was standing in the corner visibly shaking. Dread crept of Kari. 'He's not even aware that I have come back,' she thought.  
  
"I said leave me alone!!" He shouted to the air. Kari felt rooted to the spot and turned to see Worrmon crying.  
  
"I can't do this anymore" he gasped and then he grabbed his head screaming he fell to the ground. "Make it stop! Please make it stop!"  
  
Kari suddenly sprung into action at the sound of the terrifying scream ran to him as fast as she could. She pulled a sweating Ken into her lap.  
  
"Shhh Ken, I'm here I'm here." She said crying herself now. "I won't leave you again I promise" She whispered in his ear.  
  
Wormmon finally seeing her, ran to her side hoping that she could help him.  
  
Kari looked up into his wet blue eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Kari I really don't know," he said miserably.  
  
She looked at the shaking boy in her arms and wanted nothing more than to help him. She didn't know what to do though and it was scaring her. She reached down and took off his glasses. His pupils were dilated with fear and he pushed himself away from her. He seemed to be looking around trying confused and frightened. Then his eyes finally rested on her and seemed to focus.  
  
"Kari?" a hoarse whisper came out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kari didn't answer him right away instead she ran back over to him and pulled him back into her arms. "Ken, I kept dreaming... I am so sorry ...I won't go away again I promise." She was crying hard now. "Ken please tell me you are ok."  
  
Ken pulled back and searched her eyes for a moment trying to make sense of everything. When he saw the warmth, the understanding and the love he couldn't help but bury his head into her neck. "I missed you so much" he whispered holding on to her for dear life. "Thank you my Kari, oh thank you for returning."  
  
Kari pulled his head up to hers and stared into his beautiful eyes. They held so much love for her in them. Then she looked down at his lips and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to feel them on her. So she slowly lowered her head in for a kiss.  
  
Unfortunately before their lips met there was a sudden explosion from outside of the base and the whole place seem to rock under the force. The moment had passed and Ken grabbed his glasses from Kari.  
  
"What the hell hell?" growled and with a wave on his hand the screen seemed to find what he was looking for. Kari stared at it in horror as she saw her brother and her friends battling their way towards the base.  
  
"No!" she gasped she looked at Ken then looked at her D3. "They must have followed my signal!"  
  
Ken just watched what was happening not sure of what he wanted to do.  
  
"NO!" She screamed again, this couldn't be happening. Ken then walked over and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and the wall near them gave way. Ken quickly threw her backwards out of harms way. The other's quickly ascended on them and before Kari could do anything they had Ken cornered. Both Taichi and Takeru were seeing red so they were brutal in their attack. Kari knew that if she didn't get to them quickly they would kill him. When she got near them she saw Ken kneeling on the floor in front of Takeru with blood seeping out of his mouth and nose. Takeru had grabbed a broken stick from the wreckage and was holding for the final blow to Ken's head. Everyone just watched in terror.  
  
"Come on destine what are you waiting for, do it, end my existence." Ken seemed to be pleading to him. The pain in his voice was lost to all but two. One who could relate to that pain, one that finally understood.  
  
"Takeru NO!!" Screamed Yamato.  
  
"Don't get in the way Yama-chan, I can't let him get away with this." He growled. That was when Kari barged her way through and flung herself in front of the hurt boy.  
  
"Kari? What are you doing" A shocked Takeru said as he watched the girl he loved protect her kidnapper.  
  
"Leave him be!!" She yelled at him with tears running down her face, "I won't let you hurt him Takeru Takashi. Do you understand!" She hissed looking very dangerous to the boy.  
  
"Kari move out of the way!" Yelled a furious Taichi.  
  
"Stay out of this Taichi!!"   
  
"Takeru don't you dare do it " said a confused Gatomon  
  
"If you want to hurt him you have to go through me first. Ken's been hurt enough" She said through tears now. She turned around and smiled a gentle smile at an astonished Ken. "Despite everything I am in love him"  
  
Ken looked at her for a moment then spoke "you are?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Takeru took a step back not knowing what to do. His love had just confessed her love to their enemy. This was starting to get way out of hand.   
  
Then she surprised everyone including Ken and she lowered her head and kissed him softly on the lips. There was a sudden a bright light that washed over Ken and Kari and something miraculous happened. The light seemed to infiltrate the very being that was Ken and the Kaiser's clothes disintegrated and he was no more. Only Ken remained with the soft smooth hair and gray school clothes. Wormmon at that moment went running to his partner who scooped him up in his arms.  
  
"I knew you could do it Ken!" The little worm said excitedly while crying at the same time. "You are back to you old self".  
  
Kari reached around and embraced the three of them. That was when it hit Gatomon. Ken wasn't bad just confused she couldn't judge him. How could she, after all didn't she go through the same thing. So while the others just watched in either, shock or awe Gatomon walked over and hugged the little group herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden an object came flying out of the floor near them and floated over to Ken. Ken grabbed it and looked at it confused. Wormmon though knew exactly what that was and was overjoyed.  
  
"What is that?" he asked Kari.  
  
Kari blinked in confusion. "It looks like a crest."  
  
"It is a crest, it's Ken's crest." Everyone turned to look at Worrmon who just smiled up at him. "It's your crest of Kindness Ken."  
  
"Crest of Kindness? I don't understand." He started.  
  
"I do Ken, I do" Kari said pulling him up to stand. There was a lot to get sorted out between him and the others tonight and she didn't want to waist time.  
  
The floor just then gave way near Kari's feet where it had been broken by the crest. Taichi and Takeru lunged for her at the same time but it was the quick and agile Ken that reached out his hand and grabbed her before she could fall into the depths below. To his horror though he found that he could not pull her up and he his arms felt like they were being ripped off.  
  
"Let go Ken" Kari screamed, "You'll be dragged with me."  
  
"Never Kari" he panted " I will never let you fall do you understand. I love you to much to let you go." Sweat was pouring down his face and he felt himself loosing his footing. That's when he felt another pair of hands on his arms helping to pull them up to safety. Ken turned around after they were up to thank their savior only to be face to face with Taichi.  
  
Ken was a little scared at being this close to her brother but was totally disarmed when Taichi smiled at him and nodded. Takeru ran over to Kari's side to make sure she was ok. Kari just nodded still trying to gasp her breath. The Base gave another shake and Ken quickly pulled her protectively into his arms.  
  
"We need to get out of here now!" Taichi screamed, the other's didn't argue too much and ran out as quickly as possible.  
  
When they finally made it outside they turned to see the Kaiser's base grumble to the ground. They had barely made it out in time. Ken was holding on to Kari tightly as if he was afraid of loosing her still. Takeru walked up to the pair and Kari felt Ken stiffen.  
  
Takeru chose to ignore the former Kaiser and spoke to Kari, "are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes Takeru, this is what I want." She said a little tensely.  
  
He glanced at Ken for a moment then turned a sweet smile on her. "Still friends?"  
  
Kari let out the breath she was holding and smiled brightly. "The best Takeru. The best."  
  
He then looked back up to Ken, his smile fading. "You do know that if you hurt her that I will have to hurt you?"  
  
"I believe you would, but trust me into saying that I could never hurt her." Ken said a little tensely.  
  
"I believe you Ken for now, it's just a warning though." Ken nodded his head a little and Kari felt him relax a little.  
  
Yamato smiled sadly at his brother and put an arm around him.  
  
"Well, everyone ready to go home." Taichi asked.  
  
"Home?" Ken asked suddenly nervous.  
  
"Will you be okay going home?" Kari asked turning in his arms.  
  
"I-I- guess I don't know" Ken gulped.  
  
"Then I will go with you." Kari smiled.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Of course. You will never be alone again Ken I promise" With that Kari reached up and kissed her love again.  
  
Taichi laughed a little and told everyone that it was time to get going. With the shout of Digit-port open for Miyako everyone went back home. Ken taking a very happy and very loving Wormmon with him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme   
Beauty and the beast  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end.  
  
  



End file.
